


notice me, master

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fansite-Idol, Baekhyun as fansite master, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sehun Kai Yeol as EXO-SKY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: baekhyun is pretty sure he is kim jongin's fansite master but how does sehun always find him, instead?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	notice me, master

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a fansite-idol AU based on the prompt I had last March 2020. Link: https://twitter.com/AHSUJUSSI/status/1235719430933336068?s=19
> 
> I really like this prompt because the amount of potential fluff in this au! 😍 But instead of the usual flow of plot or something, this will be like a series of short drabbles of how EXO-SKY member Sehun convinces fansite master Baekhyun to join his side. 😂
> 
> Enjoy? :D

"i think he likes you."

baekhyun flinches in surprise at the sudden interruption. he's been too focused on what he's doing that he doesn't notice his roommate slash best friend has arrived.

"god, you scared me, yixing," baekhyun admits with a hand on his chest. "what did you say?"

yixing apologizes before he repeats, "i said i think he likes you."

baekhyun looks back on his computer screen, to the task he has left and ignored, with brows meeting in between.

confused, he asks, "who? jongin?"

but his roommate shakes his head. "no, the other guy. that one behind him. sehun, right?" baekhyun again looks at the photo he's been working on editing and sees that it is indeed sehun standing behind jongin.

sehun who has his eyes fixed straight into the lenses of his camera.

"somehow, he always finds you and your camera," yixing manages to add; sounding as if he's suspicious of the said man.

he wants to say sehun doesn't but he will be lying. yixing isn't wrong at all; sehun does end up finding his camera and looking at it probably more than jongin has.

but he mostly doesn't think anything about it. could be just coincidence or perhaps familiarity as he comes often to sky's events. pretty sure sehun, chanyeol and most especially jongin are somehow familiar with him already.

what does yixing mean with sehun likes him, anyway?

"well, yeah, maybe he's already familiar with you. it's just kinda, you know, weird. you're jongin's fansite yet sehun has paid you more attention," yixing explains.

baekhyun only shrugs. honestly, he doesn't know either but he really just doesn't pay much attention to it. sehun's known to be good at interacting with fans. he's pretty sure sehun treats them all the same.

besides, it'll be totally absurd if sehun likes baekhyun that way (if yixing really meant sehun's romantically interested). they don't even know each other; except maybe as a fansite master and an idol. how will feelingsdevelop? baekhyun mentally concludes it's impossible.

right?


End file.
